User blog:FinnXMarcy/Episode 6 (what if script)
(Based on the original script, before the wreck of HMS Terror was found on September 12th, 2016). TEASER INT. Erebus FITZJAMES' CABIN -- Night. Fitzjames, Lieutenant H. T. D. Le Vesconte, and Dr. Stanley sit at the table waiting for the officers of the Terror to arrive. The Dining Room table is only lengthened to one-half bigger for the remaining officers of both ships. TITLE CARD: January, 1848 Edmund Hoar waits with the tea to serve to the officers. Three tea cups are in front of the Erebus' officers present for the meeting and are empty. There is a knock at the door which draws Fitzjames' attention and Hoar puts down the pot of tea to open the door, the face of Lieutenant Hodgson is seen. HOAR "Lieutenant, please come in." Fitzjames, Le Vesconte, and Dr. Stanley stand up as Lieutenant Hodgson, Lieutenant Irving, Dr. Peddie, and Thomas Blanky who is now hobbling on his new leg enter the room. Fitzjames soon realizes there is another officer missing. FITZJAMES "Where is Lieutenant Little?" HODGSON "Lieutenant Little insisted on staying behind on Terror to watch over the remaining men as they get ready for the carnival and for what is left from the incident two weeks ago." FITZJAMES "I see. Please, gentleman you may sit down." HODGSON, IVING, DR. PEDDIE, and BLANKY "Thank you, sir." Fitzjames notices Blanky's new leg as he moves into his assigned chair. FITZJAMES "I see you are moving rather well on your new leg, Mr. Blanky." BLANKY (Smiles at Fitzjames) "Ah, yes. Thank you for noticing the fine handy work of Mr. Honey. I move well like a ballerina." There is a slight chuckle from the officers in the room, even from Dr. Stanley. Hoar beings to fill the cups of the officers present with tea. He then sets the kettle down. Fitzjames signals to Hoar the officers need to be alone and Hoar leaves the room. Fitzjames takes a sip of tea and looks about the room. Le Vesconte has a notebook out which belongs to Purser Osmer with a pen, Dr. Stanley now being deathly quiet, and the officers from Terror seen to be filled with melancholy as they drank their cups of tea. Fitzjames realising as acting commander of the expedition he must get to planning for the future of the remaining officers, the men, and the fate of both ships. FITZJAMES "Gentlemen; as acting commander of the expedition until Captain Crozier is well enough, we must be discuss any course of action for the men. Now as we are in the year 1848 and have no sign of a thaw, and soon a decision must be made. Can we stay on our ships if there is a summer thaw? And that depends if the ships can sail if a thaw does come. Lieutenant Hodgson?" As soon as the mention of the sailing the ships out, a sudden feeling of foreboding dread and hopelessness appears on the faces of the officers from the Terror. After the men of Terror look at each other, Hodgson looks toward Fitzjames, Le Vesconte, and Dr. Stanley and clears his throat. HODGSON "I fear that Terror will not survive a thaw or let alone this winter Captain Fitzjames, and is my opinion - and the opinion of Lieutenants Little and Irving, Mr. Honey and Mr. Wilson our carpenters, Mr. Lane our Boatswain, Mr. Wilson our Coxswain, and even Captain Crozier that Terror will sink when or before the ice melts." The room becomes filled with the sudden realization of doom for the Terror for the officers of Erebus take a moment to let Hodgson's word sink in. HODGSON "The creature punched a hole right through our dead room and ever since then the hole in the hull as exposed us to frozen water entering the dead room. While we are able to block off the water from enter our boiler room or coal bunkers for now, there is much worse problems for us. The interior of the ship were the creature torn through before coming onto the deck has made the ship unstable, as Mr. Blanky can explain more." BLANKY "What has made the situation worse is the ice itself, sir. Ever since the attack on the ship and me (noting to his leg), the ice has now started to squeeze the life out of the Terror. The hull is now being ripped open by the ice starting in where the creature broke in. The list to port has gotten worse as the ice moves in. By now we fear our propeller shaft has been shattered by the encroaching ice and it would be now impossible to get a new shaft made. (update later) Category:Blog posts